This disclosure relates generally to heavy equipment and more particularly to an adjustable mount for a monitor display to allow the operator to adjust the position of the monitor as needed during equipment operation.
Heavy equipment systems indicators have progressed from dashboard mounted analog instruments to digital displays that allow the operator to monitor the functions of the equipment. Flexible integrated combine display units (ICDU""s) are used to report to the farm equipment/combine operator, data that includes internal information (e.g. ground speed, oil pressure, and engine temperature), operations information (e.g. rotor speed and grain loss), and manufacturer proprietary systems information (e.g. Advanced Farming Systems (AFS) information including yield mapping and position data).
Current combines do not offer an acceptable method of adjusting the position of monitors/displays with respect to the operator. The ICDU is often a far reach from the operator. It can also be difficult to read when sunlight is shining into the cab at certain angles. The ICDU can also partially block outward visibility of certain components, such as the feeder, header or after-cut areas. The ability to see these components is particularly important in many applications.
Therefore, what is needed is an adjustable mount for an ICDU that maximizes the readability and accessibility of the ICDU while also allowing for adjustment of the ICDU so as to provide a full outward view of critical components such as a feeder, header or after-cut areas.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides an adjustable mount for quickly and easily positioning an ICDU such as in an agricultural harvesting machine. To this end, a control console includes a base and a control member. A first swivel member is pivotally connected to the base for movement about a first axis. A second tilt member supports the ICDU which is pivotally connected to the swivel member for movement about a second axis which is different from the first axis.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the adjustable mount may be pivoted about a first axis in and out of the range of visual scan of the crop collecting means, and about a second axis to allow the optimum viewing angle of the ICDU.